Year 33
by DDSpain
Summary: Katniss & Peeta, 15 years later.


** Hello! This is my first fan fiction piece. Hope you enjoy it. It's one shot. I own nothing. Thank you , Suzanne Collins for allowing me to write this fanfiction piece.*

Year 33

The heat. Never in her 33 years had Katniss experienced heat like this. Nothing could cool her down. It was going to be a long night. The central air conditioning was set at 70 degrees. The ceiling fan above her was going none stop. Not even sleeping naked could help. Greasy Sae had mention to Katniss at lunch the other day, that never in her 83 years had District 12 experienced a heat wave like this. Sae had started to lose her eye sight in the last few years. So Katniss had started to visit the old woman daily. Bringing her meals that always included Peeta's bread. It was the least she could do for Sae. This woman had been a mother to her , when she returned from the war. Sae's family was near by but Katniss still wanted to help." You shouldn't be out in this heat" Sae said to Katniss just yesterday. The old woman was right.

As hot and uncomfortable as Katniss was, she had never been happier. Katniss reached over and brushed the blonde and gray waves that hung over Peeta's forehead in the darkness of their room. Her husband of nearly 15 years was laying on his side, facing her. Peeta was sound asleep but had a small smile on his face. Like fine wine, Peeta Mellark had aged well. His face had a few more lines but he is body was still well toned. Katniss sighed knowing that this beautiful man was all hers.

The war had taken their toll on them. Scares. Nightmares. Flashbacks. Yet, somehow , they healed. He was her other half. Only they understood each other. They could speak to one another without uttering a word. They could laugh at the same things. They could have an argument knowing that they would make up in no time. They could comfort each other like no one else can. They were soul mates.

As Katniss continued to play with Peeta's hair with her right hand, she gently rubbed her swollen belly with her left. Katniss could feel the life that her and Peeta had created inside of her. The slight kicking. A wonderful feeling. This glorious baby could arrive at any moment. Katniss had been so frighten of this. This impending motherhood. Peeta was ready years ago but Katniss kept putting him off. Being the good man that Peeta is, he would just say, "I know you'll change your mind. You were meant to be a mother." Katniss would give him a look and say, " You think you know me so well." Peeta would always grin and say, "Yeah, actually I do." Cocky, yet confidante. Katniss loved that about him.

Yet he was right. Before her 33rd year of life, Katniss woke up with a hunger that could not be filled. Not the hunger she felt in that cave or on the beach long ago. Peeta was outside already that morning. When Katniss found him, Peeta was gathering Haymitch's geese. They were out of their pen. Haymitch had earlier in the week picked up his monthly "supplies" from the Capital train. That's when you knew the geese would need a little extra tending to.

"Good morning", she called behind Peeta. With a slight turn of his head, "Hey ! Want help me with some goose wrangling". She could see his grin as he called out to her. After they put the geese away, they started walking back to their house. Quietly with their arms wrapped around each other. Katniss suddenly said, " Let's have a baby". Without missing a beat, Peeta replied, " About time."

It did not take long to get pregnant. Three months after they stop using birth control, Katniss discovered she was pregnant. A wave of fear over came her but once the baby started to move , the fear seem to disappear. Katniss discovered that she loved Peeta more than she ever imagined. She even told Peeta repeatedly , that she was "extra in love with him." Katniss would say out loud, " Why didn't I listen to you sooner?" Peeta would remind her, "Everything happens for a reason. It was good we waited. It gave us time to heal". Peeta Mellark, always has, always will ,have a way with words.

Tonight as Katniss laid there, she heard her husband whisper to her, "Are you okay?" . Peeta could see the beads of sweat on her body as well as her smile. "Yes, I'm fine. Just hot", Katniss replied. Peeta sat up and notice the glass on her night stand was empty. He offered her to get her some water. Katniss took him up on his offer. She watched him walk across the room to the bathroom in the hall way. Peeta had been sleeping with his prostheic leg on lately. In case the baby made an appearance in the middle of the night. Katniss had a memory flood her mind, to the night before The Hunger Games long ago. How they sat on that roof watching the Capital celebrate in the streets. When Peeta said to her that he did not want to the Capital to change him. Even with everything Peeta has gone through, he's still "The Boy with the Bread." He's still taking care of her.

Peeta returns with the glass of water. He gently strokes Katniss' hair as she drinks the water. There are no needs for words between them now. Katniss put the glass down on the night stand. They both lay down. Katniss cuddles next to Peeta. Her heads rest on the crook of his neck, as he continues to stroke her hair. Just like they did in that cave long ago. Tonight they sleep. Waiting for their pearl to arrive.


End file.
